The present disclosure relates to a projection system, a lighting device, and a method for controlling thereof.
In general, a projection system loads an image signal into the light emitted from a light emitting device and projects it on the front or rear of a screen, to allow a viewer to watch a projected image. The projection system may include a Cathode-Ray Tube (CRT) type, a digital micro mirror device type, a reflective liquid crystal panel type, and a transmissive liquid crystal panel type.
However, a typical projection system includes red, green, and blue light sources, whose brightness may be deteriorated when their on-states are maintained for a long time. Referring to FIG. 1, especially, the red light source among the red, green, and blue light sources has severe brightness degradation due to heat. The brightness difference between the red, green, and blue light sources cause the white imbalance of an entire image so that the image quality of the projection system is deteriorated.